13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Andrew Baker
|last_appearance = }} Andrew "Andy" Baker is a recurring character in the first season and a main character in the second season of 13 Reasons Why. He is portrayed by Brian d'Arcy James. Andrew is the father of the late Hannah Baker and the ex-husband of Olivia Baker. He is also the former co-owner of Baker's Drug Store. In the third season, it's revealed that he married his mistress Valerie after his and Oliva's divorce was finalized. Early Life Andrew and Olivia started dating in High School. Before Andrew and Oliva opened the store, Andrew used to travel all the time to these "snooze-fest pharmaceutical conventions". Andrew cheated on his wife with Valerie. It continued for a month before his daughter found out and forced him to tell Olivia. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= Season 1 Andrew and Olivia were with Mr. Porter in the hallways of Liberty High School. They picked up what was left of Hannah's locker. Olivia found The List, made by Alex Standall along with Ryan Shaver, which featured their daughter. Olivia brought it to Andrew, who wasn't sure about how the list would help them win the trial against the school. A new Wal-plex opened near the Baker's pharmacy which made Andrew struggle to keep business. He didn't know why people weren't coming and Olivia told him that it was because of Hannah. She stated that people didn't know how to act around them or what to say. Andrew became upset about it and expressed that Hannah's death could've been prevented. Andrew and Olivia were shown briefly in the flashback, they had walked out of their house and left Hannah (who later invited over Courtney Crimsen) to go on a date. Although they did not agree on getting Hannah a limo for the winter formal, Andrew upgraded the rent and got her a new car for her friends. Andrew can be seen sitting in the counseling office, even before Mr. Porter arrived. When he arrived, Andrew holds out the poem that Ryan anonymously published, and asked Mr. Porter how he could've missed the signs. He said they could've at least tried to find out who wrote it. When Mr. Porter said the poem wasn't about suicide, Andrew retorted that his daughter wrote about drowning with stones tied to her feet and being lost for good. Andrew then angrily walks out the room. |-|Season 2= Season 2 Andrew had come to the Baker's Drug Store and complimented Olivia about what she said to the press. Olivia started arguing with him about the case, and Andrew left. He and Olivia were separated and he had a new girlfriend. After Olivia confronted Andrew about his lack of involvement, he started to become more involved in the case. He talked to the press, attended testimonies and meetings about the case. Andy tried to get Olivia to forgive him for leaving her and not fighting for justice for Hannah, and revealed that he is living with his new girlfriend and her daughter. Andrew and Olivia visited Hannah's grave together. They talked about Clay's testimony, about Hannah and about their past relationship. Andrew was comforting Olivia, and they kissed. During Andrew's testimony, it was revealed that he was having an affair before Hannah's death and Hannah found out, forcing him to tell his wife about it. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * Gallery Images |-|Season 1 Screencaps= S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-010-Olivia-and-Andrew-Baker.jpg ; S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-116-Andrew-Baker.png ; S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-017-Olivia-Andrew.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-052-Andrew-Baker.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-056-Andrew-Olivia.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-057-Andrew-Hannah-Olivia.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-063-Andrew-Baker.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-096-Andrew-Baker.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-097-Andrew-Olivia.png ; S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-045-Andrew-Baker.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-047-Andrew-Baker.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-048-Andrew-Hannah.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-049-Andrew-Olivia.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-100-Andrew-Baker.png ; S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-049-Andrew-Baker.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-050-Andrew-Olivia.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-091-Andrew-Olivia.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-090-Andrew-Baker.png ; S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-067-Andrew-Baker.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-070-Andrew-Olivia.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-071-Andrew-Baker.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-076-Andrew-Olivia.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-077-Olivia-Andrew.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-026-Olivia-Andrew.png ; S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-016-Andrew-Baker.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-017-Kevin-Andrew.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-026-Hannah-Andrew.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-041-Andrew-Baker.png ; ; S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-022-Olivia-Andrew.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-028-Andrew-Baker.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-050-Andrew-Olivia.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-053-Olivia-Andrew.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-083-Olivia-Andrew.png ; S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-009-Andrew-Olivia.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-059-Tony-Olivia-Andrew.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-061-Andrew-Olivia.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-060-Tony-Andrew-Olivia.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-064-Olivia-Andrew.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-084-Andrew-Olivia.png }} |-|Season 2 Screencaps= S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-079-Andrew-Baker.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-080-Hannah-Andrew-Olivia.png ; S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-018-Andrew-Baker.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-030-Olivia-Andrew.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-049-Dennis-Olivia-Andrew.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-051-Andrew-Baker.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-055-Valerie-Andrew.png ; S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-008-Andrew-Olivia.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-010-Olivia-Andrew.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-073-Andrew-Baker.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-083-Andrew-Dennis.png ; S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-027-Olivia-Andrew.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-052-Olivia-Andrew.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-053-Olivia-Andrew.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-062-Andrew-Baker.png ; S02E08-The-Little-Girl-002-Andrew-Baker.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-003-Dennis-Olivia-Andrew-Jackie.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-017-Andrew-Baker.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-033-Valerie-Andrew.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-035-Andrew-Baker.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-037-Andrew-Baker.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-061-Andrew-Olivia.png ; S02E13-Bye-021-Andrew-Olivia.png S02E13-Bye-031-Funeral-attendees.png S02E13-Bye-045-Courtney-Andrew.png }} References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Males Category:Baker Family Category:Parents